1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a seat for use in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the assembly line for an automobile seat, included a seat cushion assembling apparatus and a seat back assembling apparatus placed alternately on a conveyor belt. In this seat assembly line, using the seat cushion assembling apparatus, a seat cushion pad is placed on a seat cushion frame, then the seat cushion frame is covered with a seat cushion trim. Thus, a seat cushion is manufactured. A seat back is manufactured by using the seat back assembling apparatus. That is, a seat back pad is placed on a seat back frame, then the seat back frame is covered with a seat back trim. Thereafter, using a seat assembling apparatus, the seat cushion is mounted on a seat slider and the seat back is mounted on the seat cushion. Thus, the seat is manufactured.
In the above-described process for manufacturing the seat, the seat back assembling apparatus carries the seat back frame and the seat back thereon, but is incapable of stabilizing the seat back frame. Therefore, it requires a considerable amount of skill to properly cover the seat back frame with the seat back trim, wind the end portion of the seat back trim around the seat back frame, and fasten the end portion of the seat back trim to the seat back frame.
Further, hard labor is required for a worker to cover the seat back frame with the seat back trim, wind the end portion of the seat back trim around the seat back frame, and fasten the end portion of the seat back trim to the seat back frame while the worker is manually rotating the heavy seat back frame or is walking around the seat back frame.